


Wie ein altes Ehepaar

by Zoemaus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, Logic, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoemaus/pseuds/Zoemaus
Summary: Ein kleiner Streit zwischen Dean und Cas. Ein dummer Spruch von Sam. Eine nicht zu widerlegende Engelslogik. Destiel





	Wie ein altes Ehepaar

**Wie ein altes Ehepaar**

Es war mal wieder an der Zeit. Dean und Cas stritten sich und das schon seit einer halben Stunde. Der Auslöser war etwas völlig Belangloses gewesen, vermutlich wussten sie schon gar nicht mehr, warum sie eigentlich stritten. 

„Hey du kannst mir doch eh nicht lange böse sein.“ rief Dean Cas hinterher, der im Begriff war, Richtung Küche zu verschwinden.

Sam, der das Ganze mit angesehen hatte, kicherte. „Ihr seid wirklich wie ein altes Ehepaar. Könnt nicht miteinander, aber auch nicht ohne einander und streitet euch wegen Nichtigkeiten.“

„Was heißt denn Nichtigkeiten?“

„Um was ging es denn eben, bitte?“

„Na um… also diese Sache… ach keine Ahnung, ist doch auch egal. Es geht ums Prinzip.“

„Um das Prinzip mit Cas zu streiten, schon klar.“

„Sam!“ empörte sich Dean gespielt beleidigt.

Sam ließ seinen Bruder in Ruhe und widmete sich der Zeitung.

Dean dachte über die Worte seines Bruders nach und musste grinsen. Er wusste wirklich nicht mehr, wegen was sie sich gestritten hatten. Verrückt. Er sollte mal nach Cas sehen. Er wollte wirklich nicht, dass der Engel ihm böse war, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass der Engel das sowieso nicht lange schaffen würde.

Er fand den Engel schließlich in der Küche. „Hey Cas, alles wieder gut?“

Castiel atmete tief durch, gab dann aber nach. „Natürlich Dean. Alles ok.“

„Weißt du was? Sam sagt, wir streiten uns wie ein altes Ehepaar. Irgendwie hat er ja sogar Recht.“ Der Engel blickte ihn fragend an. „Naja, wir streiten wegen Kleinigkeiten, wissen aber immer, dass er andere es nicht böse meint und wir uns aufeinander verlassen können. Oh man, wir sind echt wie ein Ehepaar. Hey, dann bist du aber die Frau!“ Dean lachte.

„Wir sind nicht wie ein Ehepaar, der Sex fehlt.“ meinte Castiel ganz trocken. „Aber du hast Recht, wir sollten uns nicht sooft streiten. Wir könnten unsere Streitigkeiten sicherlich verringern, wenn….“

Dean fiel ihm ins Wort "Du schlägst jetzt nicht ernsthaft vor, dass wir Sex haben sollten?"

"Warum nicht? Wie gesagt, es wäre eine effektive Möglichkeit Spannungen abzubauen." sagte Cas bierernst.

"Ich weiß auch wofür Sex gut ist, aber du und ich? Wie kommst du bloß auf so eine Idee?" Dean war baff. Der Engel meinte das wirklich ernst!

"Ich wüsste nicht war dagegen sprechen würde. Du bist für mich die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben, es ist also durchaus logisch dich als Partner zu wählen. Und du hast mir das Gefühl gegeben, dass ich dir genauso wichtig bin wie Sam. Aber Sam ist dein Bruder, ich bin dagegen nicht mit dir verwandt, es ist also etwas anderes."

"Ja, aber wir sind zwei Männer!" versuchte es Dean nun auch mit Logik, da er die Richtung, die das Gespräch nahm, nicht mehr recht einzuschätzen wusste.

"Na und? Wo ist das Problem? Weder die Gesetzte in diesem Teil der Erde, noch der Himmel haben etwas dagegen. Im Gegenteil, in der heutigen Zeit der Überbevölkerung ist es durchaus ratsam eine Verbindung zu wählen, aus der kein Nachwuchs entstehen kann. Wie du weißt ist es für den Himmel sogar verboten einen Nephilim zu zeugen, aber das Problem ergäbe sich hier ja nicht."

"Nein, DAS Problem ergäbe sich hier nicht." Dean fühlte sich langsam in die Enge getrieben, wollte aber dennoch irgendetwas einwerfen, als Cas ihm zuvor kam.

"Und was deine persönliche Einstellung zum Thema Homosexualität angeht, so weiß ich, dass du durchaus sexuelles Interesse an Männern hast. Du schaust z. B. immer die eine Serie mit diesem Dr. Sexy. Dann glänzen deine Augen sehr. Und ich habe bereits an anderer Stelle bemerkt wie du sexuell erregt warst, eigentlich immer in meiner Gegenwart, wenn wir uns physisch nahe sind."

"Wie bitte? Was?" Dean war völlig verwirrt und fühlte sich vielleicht auch ein klein wenig ertappt.

Cas trat einen Schritt näher zu Dean. "Ich kann das spüren." war Castiels schlichte Antwort.

Dean schluckte. Er wollte sich das eigentlich nie eingestehen und hatte immer versucht es zu überspielen. Er war doch nicht schwul oder bi! Aber wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, denn jetzt kamen seine Gedanken einfach nicht mehr davon weg, hatte Castiel Recht, da gab es nichts dran zu rütteln. Dean fand seinen Engel mehr als attraktiv und es hatte sich schon verdammt oft etwas in seiner Hose geregt, wenn sie mal wieder den persönlichen Freiraum des anderen vergaßen. Jawohl sie beide. Früher hatte immer Cas sich nicht an dieses Menschending "persönlicher Freiraum" gehalten, da er es nicht verstand, aber mittlerweile waren sie es beide gleichermaßen, die sich ein paar Zentimeter zu dicht zu dem anderen stellten. Cas ebenso wie er selbst. Und wie oft hatte er schon wilde Träume von Cas gehabt, oh ja das konnte er nun auch nicht mehr einfach so ignorieren. Und schon seit etlichen Monaten hatte er sich keine Frau mehr gesucht und selbst davor, hatte es ihm nicht wirklich etwas bedeutet, es war eben einfach Gewohnheit.  
Cas hatte Recht. Abgesehen von seiner Mutter und Sam, war er der wichtigste Mensch oder besser die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben und es war anders als bei seiner Mutter oder seinem Bruder. Er könnte mittlerweile nicht mal ehrlich sagen, wenn er von einem Dämon vor die kranke Wahl gestellt würde, wen er retten würde. Früher wäre es immer Sammy gewesen, doch jetzt? Cas käme womöglich an erster Stelle.  
Er blickte auf und schaute Cas in die Augen.  
War er also ernsthaft in Cas… ja was? Verknallt, verschossen, verliebt? Diese blauen Augen….  
"Ok." war alles was er noch sagen konnte.

Cas schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Was ist o…?" Dean überbrückte die - mal wieder sehr geringe - Distanz zwischen ihnen beiden und zog Castiel am Nacken zu sich, um seine Lippen auf die des Engels zu legen.  
Cas war kurz überrumpelt, fing sich aber verdammt schnell und erwiderte Deans Kuss.

Als sie den Kuss kurz unterbrachen, um Luft zu schnappen, nuschelte der Jäger noch etwas, das stark nach "Nur damit das klar ist, in dieser Ehe bin ich der Mann." bevor er seine Lippen wieder auf die des Engels drückte.


End file.
